Pokemon: Truth or Dare REMAKE
by darkblade2511
Summary: Pokemon: Truth or Dare is back! I'm back too! Same as the first, except no swears this time. Family friendly, kind of. Note: if you can't handle hilarious scenes, or a bit of romance (All appropriate. Everyone has seen someone kissing before, right?), or all around awesomeness, then this story isn't for you! Everyone else, please enjoy!
1. The Start

_Hey guys! It's me! I'm back from the dead and here to remake my game/story thing. No more swearing, and still no "bad" stuff. I know you know what I mean. Suggest dares for them to do in the "quick" last round._

"Hello everybody," Darkblade said, holding a microphone that wasn't actually connected to anything. "And welcome to the remake of… Pokemon: Truth or Dare!"

"What does he mean, remake?" Ash questioned.

"We haven't done this before, have we?" May asked.

Most of the Pokemon characters were sitting in Ash's house, while his mom was away. Darkblade, being a Pokemon master, and a being who could travel and control space and time, decided that this was the best thing he could do with his time. Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn were there, along with their Pokemon.

"Okay guys, lets get started with the rules, and the prize." Darkblade announced. "One, no swearing. Two, you cannot dare anyone anything... inappropriate for our home viewers…"

"Wait! This is on live television?!" Ash asked.

"Yes, actually, it is!" Darkblade said. "Commercial brakes and all!"

"Sweet!" Drew said. "We're stars!"

"Actually, in about 7 minutes, you will be very… unhappy about that." Darkblade winked. "Trust me."

Drew got a look of confusion on his face, which very quickly turned into horror.

"Anyway, the prize. One million dollars, and a brand new sports car! Three rounds of Truth or Dare. If you fail to complete the dare, or won't do the dare, you will be eliminated. If you don't answer the truth, you will be eliminated. When two people are eliminated that ends the round. On the third round, we will do a quick round. We will have our fans do the daring on that round, but other than that the rules are the same. So please, send in your dares and I will choose the best ones for round three. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Can we order a pizza? I'm starving."

BOOM! Everyone in the room except Darkblade exploded.

"Don't worry. They will be back next time. See you everybody!"

_How was that for a first chapter? I think it was pretty cool! Anyway, see you in chapter 2! :D_


	2. Dare One: The Prophecy Comes True

_How was that for a first chapter? I think it was pretty cool! Anyway, see you in chapter 2! :D_

_Yay! Second chapter! Remember to leave dares for the characters in the story. If you do, make them for multiple characters. You never know who will be eliminated. XD_

"Okay! Time for… Truth or Dare: Round 1!" Darkblade announced. " Everyone, get in the chairs!"

"But there aren't any…" Ash started to say, but was interrupted by seven chairs magically appearing at the snap of Darkblade's fingers.

"Ash, you can start the games."

"Okay! Drew, truth or dare?" Ash asked.

Drew smirked. "Dare."

"... I dare you to…" Ash struggled to come up with a dare for Drew. "I got it! I dare you to release one of your pokemon!"

Drew's smirk washed off faster than Deoxys Speed Forme can move. But as much as he wanted to keep his great pokemon, he needed the money more. He had been struggling in the Pokemon contests for a while now. He took one of his pokeballs and released his…

*Commercial Break*

"Hello everyone. I'm Darkblade, the host of Pokemon: Truth or Dare. I would just like to say that no one was harmed in the making of this show. Were they, Ash?"

"N-nn-no one was harmed…"

"Thank you, Ash. See? Didn't I tell you?" He teleported Ash away. "And now, back to the show!"

*End of commercial*

Drew released Absol from the Pokeball, and crushed the ball under his foot afterwards.

"You are released, buddy. See you around!" Absol ran away from Drew, but very slowly. After a little while, Absol looked back, but kept going when he saw that Drew was serious.

"That's all we have time for this episode! See you next time!" Darkblade announced.

BOOM!

"That never gets old."


End file.
